Boys vs girls
by Ice Jung
Summary: pertemuan antara tiga laki-laki aka Eren,Armin dan Jean dengan tiga cewek alias mikasa,Annie dan Sasha ikuti kisahnya
1. chapter 1

**BOYS** **VS GIRLS**

 **Attack On Titan punya hajime-san** **warning:gaje akut,bikin puyeng,aneh,AU!modern,bhs gahoel,dll** **_** chapter 1:pertemuan

Disuatu tempat-emm bukan sebuah ruangan yg mirip gudang di sekolah shiganshina ada tiga makhluk yang

bisa dibilang lagi berdiskusi apa ya yg di diskusikan.

"eren kita udh gk ikut pelajaran pertama sampai istirahat apa gk apa apa"kata seseorang dari ketiga makhluk yang yg berambut pirang a.k.a armin.

"tenang aja min,gk apa apa"jawab eren."

"ngapain kita pusing-pusing belajar masa matematika empat jam bayangin"ujar manusia muka kud-(jean:awas lu thor)emm maksudnya jean yang emang gk suka mtk.

(author:anak yang baik harus belajar jangan kaya jean pemalas)

"udah dari pada ribut kita mendingan ke kantin laper gue."ujar eren sambil megangin perutnya.

"oke"jawab jean dan armin.

oke kita skip langsung kekantin

saat sampai di kantin tiba-tida

SSPLASH!!

"m-maaf aku gk sengaja."kata seorang cewek kentang alias sasha.

"Ehh.kalau jalan liat-liat dong." ujar jean sambil marah yang seragamnya jadi basah karna ketumpahan jus jeruk milik sasha

"i-iya aku minta maaf."kata sasha lagi

"udah sasha jangan ladenin,biarin aja."kata cewek yang pendek,annie sambil menarik sasha menjauh.

"maafkan sasha ya dia tidak sengaja tadi."kata mikasa sambil mengikuti sasha dan annie dari belakang.

"dasar cewek sialan!!."teriak jean marah.

"udah jangan marah mulu tinggal ganti aja kan ada cadangannya."kata armin sambil menenangkan jean.

"awas aja dia kalau aku liat dia lagi akan kuberi pelajaran dia."ujar jean

"udah cepetan nanti keburu masuk."ucap eren yang udah kelaperan(kasihan).

udah kita skip dulu sampai pulang sekolah

saat udah pulang sekolah

"woi jean.gue ama armin gk bisa pulang bareng kita dikasih tugas sama pak erwin lu pulang sendiri aja."kata eren.

"terserah."jawab singkat jean.

dan akhirnya jean pulang sendiri seharusnya dia beruntung gk di kasih tugas dadakan sama pak erwin tapi biasalah merekakan selalu bersama jadi satu orang ngilang gak seru jadinya.baru berapa meter dia ketemu sama

cewek yang udah buat dia

kesulut emosi siapa lagi kalau bukan sasha.'ya elah udah kena apes karna dia pulang sendiri ujung-ujungnya malah ketemu dia lagi sial amat gue hari ini.

"hei kamu yang tadi di kantin."ujar sasha yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan jean.

"elu lagi ngapain ngikutin gue."ujar jean yang marah(lagi)

"emm ano soal yang dikantin maaf tadi aku tersandung jadi jusku malah tumpah di seragammu,dan soal perkataan annie tadi."kata sasha yang sambil pasang muka sedih.

"e-eh jangan nangis disini."kata jean walaupun dia lagi marah ama sasha tapi jangan sampai cewek itu nangis gk getlemen katanya.

"sudah gue maafin jangan ngambek."ujar jean yang akhirnya nerah duluan.

"terima kasih ya."kata sasha yang langsung senang dengan senyumnya.

'gila cantik bamget kalau dia lagi senyum.'batin jean sambil blushing

"kamu gk apa apa muka kok merah."kata sasha yang bingung.

"e-eh gk apa apa kok.anu namamu siapa?"kata jean

"aku sasha.dan kamu namanya siapa?"ujar sasha sambil nanya balik.

"aku jean.salam kenal ya."jawab jean

"salam kenal juga."kata sasha.

dan akhirnya percakapan itu terhenti karna jalan rumah yang berbeda.

TBC

 **gila kenapa ya kalau nulis fic gue selalu pendek.segini dulu ya.**

 **tatah~~~**


	2. chapter 2:armin dan annie

**BOYS VS GIRLS** **disclaimer:isayama hajime** **warning:gaje akut,bikin puyeng,aneh,AU!modern,bahasa gahoel,dll** **happy reading~**

chapter 2:Armin and annie

"eren kamu udah selesai lanjutin yang kemarin."kata armin.

"udah dong,kalau gk selesai taukan ujung-ujung gimana nanti."ujar eren yang habis bergadang ngerjain lanjutan tugas yang kemarin.

"ohiya si jean mana kok dia gk keliatan."kata armin yang baru nyadar kalau jean tidak bersama mereka.

"autuh paling ntar dia muncul sendiri."ujar eren dan akhirnya si jean pun datang.

"woi eren armin kok lu pada gk samperin gue sih."ujar jean yang setengah kesel.

"sorry jean lupa gue."jawab eren

"ngomong-ngomong kamu kemana aku dan eren kerumah kamu sore tapi kata ibumu kamu lagi pergi emangnya pergi kemana?"kata armin yang membuka topik

"oh itu gue habis dari rumah Connie kemaren gue gk tahu kalau kalian samperin gue kemarin."jawab jean

"eh jean lu udah maafin cewek yang kemaren."ujar eren yang ngingetin kejadian kemarin di sekolah.

"udah mangnya ngapa?"kata jean

"kagak pegen tau doang."ujar eren

"udah lebih baik kita masuk kelas sekarangkan pelajarannya pak rivaille kita cambuk rotan baru tau rasa."kata armin sambil jalan menuju kelas yang langsung diikutin oleh jean dan eren.

kita skip lagi waktu istirahat.

armin seperti biasa kalau gk makan biasanya dia ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku saat sampai disana dia melihat ada seorang siswi yang coba mengambil buku di rak atas tapi dia jadi membantunya.

"ini."kata armin

"kamu temannya cowok yg kena tumpah jus di kantin ya."kata annie sambil mengamati

"iya aku armin dan yang kemarin itu adalah jean."ujar armin sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"kupikir kamu tidak suka baca buku."jawab annie.

"mau baca bareng?"ujar armin sambil menawarkan diri.

"hmm.baiklah."jawab annie

dan akhirnya mereka tenang sambil membaca buku tidak ada perkelahian diantara mereka.damai

saat pulang sekolah armin dan annie berpapasan di koridor sekolah.

"hallo annie."sapa armin

"hallo juga armin."sahut annie

"kamu pulang bareng?"kata armin

"boleh."ucap annie sambil tersenyum.

'ke-kenapa aku kok tiba-tiba jantung beedebar seperti ini'batin armin sambil pegangin jantungnya.

"armin kamu tidak apa-apa?." kata annie khawatir.

"a-ahh gk apa apa.hehehehe."uajr armin

dan tak disangka rumah mereka jalannya sama tapi annie lebih dulu sampai dirumahnya dibandingkan armin yang masih jauh disitulah mereka berpisah.

 **Tbc** **.** **chapter dua kelar.untuk chapter berikut giliran eren dan mikasa** **sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya** **tatah~~**


End file.
